Clarifications
by Corrupting A Moron
Summary: After the shooting at the RC. Do Janet and Bianca get back together?
1. Chapter 1

Walking out the sliding doors with Andy, Bianca looks over and shares a glance with Janet. Too soon Janet looks away, seeking Tony and the children. Any other time and Bianca would willingly spend hours gazing into Janet's pale blue eyes, searching for the truths that lie within the gorgeous depths, but today, her eyes are filled with pain and anger, and she can barely eye contact.

Bianca looks away, distraught that she is unable to go to her, ask her the question, perhaps hold her. Janet isn't a "hold me" person. Maybe one day she will be, but not today. Today she's a turn and get business done sorta of person. Which is fine. Bianca hand comes up to her face as she turns away from Janet, a stress reflex. She's finding it difficult to concentrate on her surroundings. A warm hand touches her shoulder as she inhales deeply, trying to ground herself.

"Hey, its OK. Its over now." It's Andy. He rubs her arm, and she lets out a shaky breath.

"She could have…." Bianca trails off. Andy was such a tactile person. Andy, sweet, well meaning Andy, a true, loyal friend. Someone she could call a friend. The ultimate wing-man.

Bianca cleared her throat and inhaled deeply. "I thought it was Heather. I really did"

"It doesn't matter now. It could have ended badly, but we were here. You were here, and that's what matters. She was under our noses the whole time, and she played us all for fools. We had no way of knowing." Andy lets his hand drop off Bianca's arm. "You can come to our station to debrief. I'll drive if you want. We'll let the uniforms finish up here." They both turn towards the cars, and Bianca wistfully watches Janet's audi pull out of the parking lot.

"Did you drive, Andy?"

"No, my car's still at the station."

"OK."

* * *

"What now?" Andy glanced at his watch. He didn't think Lina would have knocked off from the DPP yet. Although, she probably would have heard that something went down at the RC that afternoon, and wouldn't be expecting him until later. "Beer?"

Bianca sighed. She wanted to go to Janet's place, but she wasn't quite sure where their relationship stood now, after the shooting, after whatever transpired between Peta and Janet. God, what a mess.

"Yeah. I guess so."

They headed to the local watering hole, the one generally frequented only by police, tourists and non drinkers, ordered two lights and sat in a dimly lit corner. "Wanna talk about it?" Andy prompted. Bianca flashed a tight smile at him and shook her head. She was pretty sure Janet wouldn't want to be discussed at a dive cop bar by her lover and a work colleague.

This time it was Andy's turn to sigh. "Look, Bianca, you probably don't want to talk about it. Maybe not to me, maybe not to anyone, so how about I talk for a little bit and you can listen if you like?" Bianca looked up from her beer and quirked one eyebrow. Andy took that as assent and continued on. "She likes you, Bianca. A lot, I think. I know you guys are just sorting things out, and its pretty new" Bianca gave Andy a cold look, but Andy continued, undeterred. "C'mon, you were putting some pretty heavy moves on at the start, and the other day, after Janet moved back home…" Bianca relented and tilted her head, agreeing with a small smile. She took a long drink to hide her embarrassment. "I haven't seen her that cheery for a long time. I don't think I've ever seen you that cheery at all. You should go over there, and clarify things. I mean, Janet's been a lot better these past few weeks. Better than before…. You know." This time it was Andy who drained his glass awkwardly. He didn't really want to talk about Ash's murder any more than the next person. He pointed to the glasses, and Bianca lifted and emptied hers, signalling that she also was ready for a refill. When Andy returns with the beers, he states; "Go to her. She has the kids, so she cant come to you. I'm not sure she would anyway. She just doesn't seem like that sort of a person. Sort it out. You're good for her and she's good for you. And you're all invited to a barbeque at my place next Sunday. Some of the guys from Lina's work will be there. I expect to see you both there. Together." He grinned, pleased at himself. Bianca chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

A few seconds after the doorbell rings, the door opens just a crack. Not unexpected, considering the late hour. "Bianca." Janet smiles, and opens the door wider, moving through to unlock and open the security gate. "Come in." Empty handed, Bianca trails behind Janet, careful to shut the door behind her. "Gee, what time is it? Its quite late, isn't it?" Busy talk, words to fill silence. "The kids are in bed already, they should be asleep by now." She spins to see where Bianca is. "Hang on, why didn't you use your key?" Bianca heads towards the table, pulls a chair out and takes a seat. Janet props up beside the table, in front of her, a guarded smile gracing her features. "What's up?"

"I've been pretty happy with where we are at but now that all the excitement is over I think that its time to iron a few things out" Janet's smile dropped, and her brows creased in concern. "You're amazing, and I love this, this thing that we have, but now the kids a back, and I'm don't have an excuse to be here if you don't want me here" Bianca sighed in exasperation and ran her hand up her neck, through her hair, grasping the ponytail and giving it a gentle tug down before putting her hand back in her lap. "I'd like to be sure… I guess I'd like to know… need to know…" She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Stop." Janet reached out and tilted Bianca's face up. "I want this. I want you. Here. Tonight. Tomorrow. " Pause. "As long as you want to be here." A longer pause, and a smile. "It's pretty soon, but…You worked so hard… For this… For us… To get under my skin… Have faith in yourself, Bianca. Like I said originally, I remember the good ones. You have me. Completely." With that, Janet leaned in, lips parted, and gently captured Bianca's lips within her own. "So." Janet straddled Bianca, her fingers laced behind her neck. "From now on, you can use your key. OK?" Bianca nodded, her lidded eyes staring deeply into Janet's. She tilted her chin up, seeking the other woman's lips, her eyes drifting closed; Janet met her in the middle, her smile making it difficult to kiss properly. They parted, breathless. "What about the kids? I've never done this before."

"And I have?" Janet looked sharply at the woman. "Sorry." It was a cheap shot and Bianca didn't deserve it. While the pain of Ash's passing was not as strong as it was, it still smarted, and introducing the children to her lover certainly was a stark reminder of all she had lost. But it was also a reminder of all she could have lost, and everything she had gained. "We can tell them first thing in the morning if we get up early. They've had a big day, so hopefully they'll sleep in a bit" She smiled. "Did you bring your stuff?"

"Yeah, its all in the car. I'll go grab it." Janet steps back to let Bianca up, but shadows her out of the house, to the car and back.

"Do you need anything? Its pretty late, and its been a long day. It'd be nice to turn in" Janet moved to take the case of Bianca, but winced as she twisted.

"Whats wrong?" Bianca reached for the other woman's hip, moving closer to her while pulling her other hand, the hand with the case, away, moving the case away from Janet's grasp.

"Nothing. Its nothing."

Bianca reached with her free hand and took Janet's hand in her own. "I'm not convinced. Let me see". With that, Bianca took control and led Janet away.


	2. Chapter 2

"What about here?"

They had both showered, and Bianca was now attempting a thorough examination, with Janet lying on the bed, Bianca sitting to one side, carefully sliding her fingertips up and down Janet's flank, examining Janet's ribs and side. "There doesn't appear to be too much bruising." She pressed gently on Janet's ribs, just beneath her left breast. "Breathe in?" Janet took a deep breath. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

"No." Janet gave a short cough. "It just hurts a bit to twist or lift up." She propped herself up on her elbows, watching Bianca's amazingly toned arm and shoulder move hypnotically. It hurt a bit to hold the position, but she didn't want to lie back, and sitting up properly would have hurt more.

"Good. No broken ribs then. Why on earth didn't you go to the hospital?"

"It didn't seem like a priority at the time. It's nothing, anyway."

"Nothing. So you get into brawls all the time at the DPP then? I didn't realise fighting was an occupational hazard for lawyers." Bianca's reproach, though gentle, carried weight behind the words. Janet replied, "You haven't seen what happens in the courtrooms."

"Physical brawls, hey? With slapping… punching… kicking? Let me know next time and I'll clear my schedule to come watch" Finally satisfied that the rising discoloration isn't serious, Bianca looks up and smiles seductively, locking eyes with Janet.

"Lie back" Bianca trailed her fingers down to Janet's panty line, just above her mons, then back up over her abdomen, avoiding her bruised side, dragging her nails over Janet's ribs, under her armpits, over her shoulder and back down her arms, finishing at the tips of Janet's fingers. Bianca touched each finger, took Janet's palm in both her hands, and turning it over, kissed the palm. "What's this?" Unsightly purple green half moon discoloration marred the alabaster skin of Janet's wrist.

"I forgot. She bit me when I grabbed her around the neck. She didn't break the skin though."

"Janet…" A thrill of fear shot through Bianca. Janet wasn't trained for any of this, as far as she knew, and the fight that she described earlier was harrowing. Janet had downplayed it and focused more of the terror of not knowing where the children were, but if Peta had been armed, Bianca had no doubt the outcome would have been much, much worse. She inhaled deeply and shook her head, kissing the bruise and peppered light kisses up her arm, over her shoulder. Right now was not the time or place for her own fears. Bianca shifted, lifting up and straddling Janet's hips while supporting her upper body with her arm which was planted beside Janet's head. "Where was I?" She murmured under her breath as she moved her mouth to the nape of Janet's neck. "Oh, yeah. Here. That's where I was." She started kissing at the neck, adding a flick of her tongue at the end of each kiss, trailing up to Janet's ear. "Is there anywhere else she hurt you? Anything I should check for? Anything you forgot to mention?" Janet squirmed under the ministrations, wanting both to move away and take more at the same time. She tilted her head so a particularly favourable spot could receive more attention. She was finding it quite difficult to concentrate with Bianca doing that thing with her mouth.

"Ummm… No, I don't think so. It was such a blur, but it only hurts here, and only when I move" She touched her side. She smiled up at Bianca. "I'll tell you if it hurts anywhere else."

"Do you want me to keep going?" Bianca leaned back, allowing her to reach with one hand and stroke her fingertips from Janet's knee up her inner thigh. Janet nodded yes, her pupils dilated, her arousal high, her cloudy grey irises barely visible. Bianca's fingers had tracked excruciatingly close Janet's heat, and in a smooth motion Bianca broke contact, sitting upright and bringing her arms forward, before planting her hands on either side of Janet's head and leaning down to kiss Janet passionately, exploring with her lips, capturing and releasing, mapping her contours with her tongue. Janet moaned into Bianca's mouth bucking her hips to gain more contact while her hands raised to lift Bianca's t-shirt up her torso, her nails gently grazing Bianca's skin, trying to touch her and remove the clothing at the same time, causing Bianca to gasp and break the kiss. "Eager?"

"You tease."

Bianca batted her eyelids innocently.

"Take it off." Janet tugged up suggestively on the shirt.

Bianca sat back on her haunches and slowly dragged her t-shirt over her head, her hands gripping the hem of the shirt, arms crossed over, arching her back as the shirt pulled over her head, allowing her breasts to jut out for just a moment before tossing the shirt onto the floor. "Like I said. You're a tease." Janet placed her hands on Bianca's hips, admiring her, perched up like a goddess.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Bianca's fingers laced with Janet's, her stilling the other woman's deliciously distracting touch. "Sorry?"

"Tomorrow. Are you doing anything? Do you have any plans?"

"I'm dropping Liam and Emma at daycare, but that's it. Why?" Janet's confusion showed, and some of the sexual haze she had fallen into lifted a little.

"Just checking." Bianca's evasive, non-committal response did not provide any enlightenment for Janet. She placed Janet's hands down on the bed, an unspoken command that she was in charge for now, and she wasn't quite in the mood for tickly distractions. "Did you say you didn't like the teasing?" Bianca wiggled her hips a little while applying a tiny amount downward pressure, allowing her skin to drag across sensitive flesh. Janet groaned. "I didn't say that. Why did you ask about tomorrow?" Bianca wiggled again, assessing her lover. "I wanted to know if we could do this" She changed the direction of the wiggling, slowing it down to a grinding motion, forwards and backwards. "Tomorrow, during the day." She wondered if Janet would ever trust her enough to relinquish control, to not have such a tight grip on the reins. She continued to grind, taking pleasure in the feeling of their combined increasing stickiness and the steady thump of her heartbeat that she could feel both in her chest and pulsing lower, inside. "Or if I was limited to doing this." Bianca leaned forward again, this time flicking her tongue below Janet's jaw, down the front of her neck towards her collarbone, "Tonight." She moved lower, so she was now straddling one leg, and shifted a knee up, pushing Janet's thighs apart slightly with the knee, pushing it up to allow contact between them both.

"Oh…"

"And now I know." Bianca kissed along a collarbone, and down a breast, exhaling on Janet's breast, watching her nipple crinkle into a solid bullet. "I can have you tonight." She swiped her tongue over the nipple. "And again, tomorrow." She stopped slid her legs down, straightening out and propping her chin between Janet's breasts, looking up at her, satisfied smile on her face. "Ok with you, Commissioner King?"

* * *

Bianca thought the children had taken to her surprisingly well – although the way Janet explained it, this was more due to circumstance than human adaptability; although humans are an incredibly adaptable creature, Janet thought that between the different babysitters to allow them to work, Ash's death (and the aftermath), they had developed an extensive varied, and variable support network with highly variable routine, allowing for quick changes in plans and adaptability regarding new faces and not too many tears for missing ones favourites. Bianca wondered if there was a risk of the children growing up a little too trusting; after all, if Janet vetted everybody that they met (as she was apt to do) then they could potentially lag in the development their own threat assessment tools.

Janet had got them dressed and ready while Bianca had unpacked her things (marked her territory), and was coaxing breakfast into them when Bianca came downstairs. Janet had silently slid the plate of vegemite toast across to her and calmly announced to the twins that this was Bianca, and they should use spoons to eat their cereal. They had been far more concerned with singing twinkle twinkle (little star) and generally making a mess than who she was or what she was doing in their house. Bianca had taken the toast and propped up against the kitchen sink to watch the routine, amazed at how close to snapping Janet seemed to be and how in control she managed to stay. She helped stack the dishwasher and tidy around the kitchen while Janet made the children get ready before herding them all into the car.

"You want me to come with you." Inexplicably pleased by the request, it was Bianca's turn to ascertain why she needed to be included in the day care drop-off routine.

"Do you know where they need to go?"

"Ummm…. No? But I could find out quickly enough, if I needed to."

"This way you find out now, and, in future," Janet had quirked her eyebrows and twitched one side of her mouth up. "If required, you can do the pick up or drop off."

Janet's comment had left her stunned, and she had sat silently in the car while the children babbled (and occasionally screamed) and Janet had told one or the other to stop fighting. If you're gonna kiss 'em, you may as well fuck 'em, or so the saying went. Looked like Janet was going in boots and all. Bianca hadn't really believed it, last night, that suddenly, just like that, she was going to be included, that she's succeeded, that she'd _won_ , but here she was, sitting in peak hour Sydney traffic, dropping off an instant family. Just like that. She hadn't really expected it, considering all the stalling and hesitation that had come before, but this confident controlled woman was turning her on in an unbelievable fashion. She shifted in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position and glanced at Janet, who was looking intently at her. Sprung. Janet smirked, glanced in the rear view mirror and then back to the road ahead.


End file.
